This invention relates to devices, methods, and kits for displaying indicia, such as college or professional sports logos and designs, company logos, police identification, designs and notices, and the like, on the front side of a side-view mirror housing of cars, trucks, and other vehicles.
The art of displaying indicia on various parts of a motor vehicle spans to as early as the 1930s. However, the forward-facing side of a vehicle side view mirror has not been used for such displays. Reasons for this include:
1. the requirement that a device to display indicia fits a variety of sizes and shapes of side view mirror housings, also satisfying the marketing criteria that the device is simply constructed, easy to install, and reasonably priced;
2. the requirement that the device will not obstruct the mirror viewing surface, which could present a danger to driving the vehicle;
3. the requirement that the device withstands the effects of high speeds without substantially shifting its position, falling off, or making undesirable noise; and
4. the requirement that the device withstands the effects of the elements without undue deterioration.
Also, market preferences include that a device is fully and easily removable from a mirror housing, and that indicia are readily interchangeable.
The present invention, as differentiated herein from the references provided below and other devices known to those skilled in the art, satisfies these requirements. Accordingly, the present invention advances the field of displaying indicia on motor vehicles, in particular on the forward-facing side of a vehicle side view mirror.
One example of an early reference is Failing, U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,788. Failing disclosed an automobile identifying device that covered part of an automobile headlight. The device was comprised of a panel, which carried an identifying legend and extended across the face of the headlight, and a body adapted to overlap part of an automobile headlight to secure the device to the protruding headlight. Both parts were of stretchable and substantially transparent material.
Blonkvist, U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,275, disclosed a combination of a rearview mirror and a sign. The indicia on the sign faced inward, toward the driver, and the device was directed specifically to a rearview mirror situated inside the vehicle. Abrams, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,355, disclosed a sign to hang onto a vehicle rearview mirror, hanging from the structure that supported the mirror, with the sign facing frontward.
Bane, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,141, disclosed a vehicle rearview mirror cover that comprises (1) a unitary, generally concave body, which includes a back surface and a socket (the latter being the interior of the semi-rigid concave body), and (2) an indicia means. The device fits over the back of a rearview mirror housing, and the device""s shape is dictated by the housing shape. As disclosed and subject to this requirement, the device is semi-rigid.
The above patents are directed to rearview mirrors inside of a vehicle. They do not deal with the wind, weather, and other factors that affect the present invention, which is directed to a side view mirror disposed on either exterior side of a vehicle. Other inventions are directed to exteriorly mounted mirrors, including side view mirrors. However, none are directed to the attachment to the mirror housing and the display of indicia as disclosed and claimed herein.
For instance, Smith, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,157, teaches a removable cover to protect the exterior exposed surface of an automobile exterior mirror housing. The objective is to protect the surface from the elements, and from receiving scratches, etc. The device forms a pocket over the entire exterior mirror housing surface, with an open end around the actual mirror surface to allow viewing. Most of the border of the pocket""s open end is defined by an elongated seam that snugly engages the mirror housing surface that surrounds the mirror surface. No claim is made to the presence or attachment of any indicia.
Lambert et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,488, disclose and claim a device for outside mirrors in which an open mesh is used as a shade screen for night driving to reduce the intensity of light from following vehicles. The objective, and limitations, including the means of attachment, differ from the present invention.
Descriptions of other inventions generally in this area are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,910,503, 1,927,913, 5,598,653, 6,003,996, and Belgian Patent No. 566,213.
The present invention satisfies the requirements noted above for displaying indicia on an exterior side view mirror of a vehicle. Although motorized vehicles have been in common use for almost a century, the inventors are unaware of a device such as the present invention that is designed for displaying indicia on exterior mirrors. The references cited do not address the problem solved by the present invention, and in contrast, these references relate to different objectives, employing different limitations in their devices.
The present invention is well suited for mass-production and scale-up techniques.
The present invention regards a device that displays indicia on an exterior mirror of a motorized vehicle, and which, preferably, does not appreciably move due to wind and weather. An end user also would want a device that is readily removable (for when the display is not desired), does not mar the mirror housing, and has readily interchangeable displays of indicia. Finally, for production, marketing, and pricing, a device should be amenable to mass production, and one size and design should fit a relatively wide range of sizes and designs of vehicle exterior mirror housings. The present invention, in its various embodiments, achieves these objectives.
In contrast to the teachings of the prior art, one embodiment of the present invention employs a readily installable, readily removable foundation device to a front side of a vehicle exterior mirror housing. The foundation has a base structure (alternately referred to as a base surface) that fits closely over a portion of the front side. This base is held firmly in place by two or more connectors that reversibly fasten to a portion of the mirror housing. In one embodiment, the two or more connectors slidably engage with the base structure, facilitating the placement of the base structure on mirror housing of different shapes and overall dimensions.
This foundation may contain indicia on the front face of the base. Preferably, a separate platform attaches to the base, and the platform bears a desired indicum on its front side, the indicum facing the front of the vehicle when installed. The platform may extend beyond the edges of the mirror housing, and so designed has been shown to withstand high speed driving without problem. The platform may be temporarily or more permanently attached to the base, and likewise indicia may be selectively temporarily or more permanently attached to the platform.
A variety of methods of connecting the foundation to the mirror housing are described and claimed. In addition, methods for installation and use, and kits containing devices according to this invention, are described and claimed.
The present invention advances the field of displaying indicia on the front side of exterior mirror housings. Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.